


The Ocean is Beautiful

by enfulwenfulsnotterpus (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Sad, basically au where the titans are all killed but armin and mikasa died and eren finds the ocean, bbys first posted fic, how do i tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/enfulwenfulsnotterpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ocean is beautiful, guys...</p>
<p>and I wish you were here to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i shouldnt be allowed to write fanfic during the school day because then i write crap like this  
> also sorry because i went like rly far with describing shit oops sor r y

Eren stood, facing the sun while his toes curled and uncurled in the slightly damp sand. He was squinting towards the horizon, trying to find an end to the giant mass of dark blue water. Waves rolled and lapped at the shore. The sky was clear, not including the setting sun, causing the sky to turn at least 100 shades of warm colors. Eren took a deep breath, enjoying the odd scent of sand and water. As the wind blew, he felt something tapping on his chest, lightly pressing against hm. He looked down, finding the soft red scarf wrapped around his neck flapping in the wind. He smiled gently, bringing up his right hand to gently touch it. He took his other hand, reached up, and pulled the dusty blue hat off of his head. His eyes began adjusting as more sun hit his face and eyes. He held the accessories close to his chest, remembering his fallen teammates. No, not just team mates; they meant so much more to him.

 

He remembered his fallen family.

 

Erens body began to shake, his knees buckling and causing him to fall into a kneeling position right as a wave crashed into the shore, causing his off-white pants to become drenched at the knees, and the dark tan sand began to cling to his even darker legs. His whole body shook, tears springing into his eyes as he remembered his friends sacrifices.

 

He remembered how eager his best friend, Armin, was to see the large mass of water of water he sat in front of now – he thinks Armin called it the ocean. Armin had told Eren everything he knew about the outside world and now the highly intelligent blond wasn't around to witness any of the outside world himself.

 

He let out a small, choked sob, pulling the maroon scarf closer to him, remembering the adopted sister he had that had vowed to stay by his side and protect him. Now, of course, Mikasa was deceased; she had actually been killed one or two expeditions before Armin had leaped off his mortal coil. She was always so protective over Eren that she didn't watch over herself that well.

 

Eren held Armins hat and Mikasas scarf in his hands, clutching them tightly and holding them to his chest as if his life depended on it. His vision blurred, tears welling up in his eyes. He fell forward, his forehead fell onto the sand. His tears began to drip onto the already soggy ground. He barely flinched as a small, weak wave flowed in, the water brushing against his eyelashes. As the wave receded, he sat back up, rubbing his eyes and face.

 

He looked up at the now red-violet sky, tears still dripping down his cheeks. He hoped his family was still with him, at least in spirit. He even remembered his mother, smiling as he thought of how proud she might be of him

 

Eren stood back up, his breathing still slightly uneven from his crying. He placed the hat back on his head, leaning down to brush off his legs and look for the tall boots he had discarded on the ground before the whole scene.

 

He tugged his boots on, looking back at the horizon. Facing the ocean, he gave one final salute, remembering his fallen comrades one last time.

 

_The ocean is beautiful, guys..._

 

_and I wish you were here to see it._

 

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated!!!! thank you so much for reading this!!!! (*´∀`*)


End file.
